Daughter Of Magic
by Leah Galbraith
Summary: Lindsey always was a different child. But when she is attacked by a harpy, scooped up by a girl on a flying horse, and has her friend (who now is part goat) tell her she's a half-blood, she realizes just how different. And then she gets a letter telling her she's a witch. And her life gets even more crazy. HP/PJO crossover.


Chapter One

I Somehow Blow Up My Living Room

Look, I never meant to do it. It just sort of happened.

My name is Lindsey Collins. My life is...complicated, to say the least. And it all went downhill in a single day.

Yes, the day I blew up my living room. It wasnt completely my fault. The large woman headed bird had something to do with it.

It was the last day at school, and I just wanted to get home. I was walking while chatting with my friend Millard, when I caught sight of my door wide open. Thats odd. I thought. Dad shouldnt have been home yet, and my younger sister Avery was staying after school for volleyball tryouts.

Millard turned the corner towards his house, waving to me. He hadnt noticed the door. Bye, Millard. I said distractedly.

I headed towards my house, gripping my backpack strap like a mace. I pushed open the door. I winced as it made a creaking sound. I didnt call out, as thats always how kids get killed in murder mysteries and horror movies.

I crept through our hallway, towards the living room. I peered around the corner. There, in the middle of the room, was a large red bird. It didnt look like any bird Id ever seen. It looked a bit like a red vulture. I stepped forward and the floor creaked. The creature turned around.

Now, Im not usually a vocal screamer. Im one of those people that just sort of gasps. But when you see a bird with the head of a woman, you scream bloody murder.

The things face was one of an old woman, with stringy, greasy brown hair that was mostly falling out, and crooked yellow teeth stained a dark reddish-brown.

Even worse was the things breath. It reminded me something of when someone ran over a squirrel in front of our house. The poor squirrel, by the time Dad let Avery bury it, was quite decayed.

The thing grinned at me. Then, in a voice that did NOT sound like an old lady, it said, Hello, daughter of magic. Youre just in time for dinner.

It spread its wings, knocking over a vase from the mantelpiece. The shattering ceramic jolted me out of my stupor. I thrust out my hand and shouted in a language I was pretty sure I didnt know. "Eκραγει!"

The thing's bloodshot eyes grew wide as a ball of fire erupted from my palm. I fell backwards as an explosion ripped me off my feet.

My head hit the wall across the hallway and I saw the whole living room erupt in flames. It was so hot the rubber melted from the soles of my sneakers.

There was a shriek as the creature was boiled in its feathers. My eyes closed, and when I opened them again, Millard was standing over me. Lindsey! Are you okay? I groaned and sat up.

Millard helped me stand. What was that thing? I looked down and stifled a shriek. Millard now had furry legs, like a donkeys, or a goats. More importantly, what are you?

Millard sighed. In answer to your first question, that was a Harpy. In answer to your second question, I am a satyr. I groaned again.

Millard helped me to the kitchen. Can you do me a favor and just hold the squirter thing on the sink? I stared at him.

He sighed. Just do it, Lindsey. I did it. He pulled a gold coin out of the breast pocket of his shirt and tossed it into the mist.

It disappeared as he said, Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering. Please show me Mr. D at Camp Half-Blood. An image of a pudgy man with a flushed face and dark hair, wearing an obnoxious leopard print shirt.

The man turned towards us, like in a video or movie. I gaped. Hello, Mason. What are you doing?

"Im Millard. Our suspicions were right, Mr. D. We have to get Lindsey to camp, now. Mr. D sighed.

Ill send Sarah-

Silena. Millard said.

Silena over with Guido. If I must."

Millard spoke up. She blew up her living room. Mr. D groaned, as if he talked to kids in mist clouds that had blown up parts of their houses a lot, and he didnt like it.

Anything else?

There was a Harpy. I didnt get there fast enough to see what happened, but Lindsey did something to explode the monster. Millard shook his head. If it was her father, Id say Hephaestus, but Im certain its her mother.

You know my mother? I said.

Mr. D nodded. Millard, we need to get Lucy-

Lindsey-

"Lindsey to camp now. Silena is on her way. She should be there soon. Millard nodded and swept his hand through the mist. Mr. Ds image disappeared.

He turned to me. Lindsey, get what you need. You have one minute.

I ran up the stairs to my room. I grabbed my backpack from where I had dropped it and dumped the contents onto the floor. I took my notebook and a pen, my necessities. Then I grabbed what clothing I could find and my iPod and rushed downstairs, pulling on my jacket. As I got down there, Millard had the back door open. He was talking to a pretty girl with brown hair and blue eyes. Behind the girl was a large white horse with wings, pawing at the ground.

By this point, I was pretty sure I was either hallucinating or dreaming. But Millard looked perfectly at ease. He was petting the winged horse. Without turning, he said, Lindsey, this is Silena Beauregard. Silena, Lindsey Collins. Silena will escort you to camp.

What is going on? What is this camp you guys keep mentioning? What was that thing with the mist? Why do you have animal legs? The questions rushed out of me in rapid succession.

Millard sighed. Lindsey, just get on the Pegasus. Silena will explain it all on the way.

I mounted the thing- Millard had called it a Pegasus- and Silena climbed on behind her. I turned to Millard. Are you coming? Millard shook his head.

Not a fan of heights. Im going the long way around. Wont get there as fast, but Ill be there in a couple of days. Hopefully. I started to protest, but the Pegasus beat its wings and flew into the air.


End file.
